


Familial Strife

by otaku_lady89



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonic Possession, Gen, Schizophrenia, ambiguous murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_lady89/pseuds/otaku_lady89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro always told him to respect Cal. Maybe he meant the doll?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familial Strife

Your name is Dave, and your Bro told you to respect Cal. You think sometimes that maybe he meant that creepy doll, the one that smiles, and won’t stop smiling, just wouldn’t stop smiling. Not until you broke it’s face anyway.

But that was a fake, not Cal, not the real Cal. Cal laughed for hours, long and loud and screeching, and you smiled with him, because it was funny.

Your Bro looks at you funny when you tell him about Cal. You have to use his full name, when you talk about it, you have to, because he won’t know otherwise. He’ll think it’s that stupid doll. The juju. You have to call him Caliborn, to Bro, even though Cal doesn’t like that.

He throws fits sometimes. He breaks the things in your room, throws toys against the walls, screams. Your Bro thinks its you who makes those noises, who breaks things. But it’s not. It’s Cal. 

When you strife, you use the katana. You’re getting better. Maybe because Cal always cheers you on. He keeps saying you have to WANT it. You have to aim to kill your Bro, or he’ll never, ever lose. Cal hates losing. You kind of do too, because it makes Cal scream and throw things and that makes Bro look at you weird.

After Cal broke your computer, your Bro takes you to a lady. She talks to you for an hour, about Cal, about the things you hear sometimes. She asks when Cal showed up, you say he’s always been there. After you exit the office, she pulls your bro aside. You hear words like ‘schizophrenia’, ‘dissociation’, ‘normal childhood behavior’.

 After that, Bro doesn’t strife with you anymore. He gives you more coloring things, buys you a new computer, and a tablet-thing to go with it. He encourages you to draw. He takes you to parks, and it’s weird. You don’t like it.

Cal is angry all the time. He says it’s boring, so boring, fix it. now. So, when Bro gets home from work, you meet him at the door. You start a strife, the way he usually does. A surprise attack. Cal grins, his arm around you, when your Bro hits his knees. Why did he fall so soon? Your sword is red.Cal’s laughter is all you can hear.

Why won’t your Bro get up?


End file.
